The Choice to Die
by Let it Rain
Summary: Sonny and Jason disowned Courtney. Carly and the boys are living with Sonny but she and Sonny fight all the time. But when the girls both dissapear Sonny and Jason have a choice. A choice to die or kill.
1. Hospital Trip

A/N: This happened like a week after Micheal had sugery and was relieased from the hospital. Sonny is still really mad at Courtney and Jason is too. Carly, Micheal and Morgan moved into Sonny's PH becuase they decided that is would be better for Micheal so ya. *If you watched GH the last week or so you'd know what I'm saying LOL*  
  
I want to appologize for the paragraph thing. I didn't know that it was like that, sorry.  
  
Courtney wobbled out of the elevator of Harbor View Towers. She didn't really remember past getting out of the car and stumbling to HVTs enterance. But she did remember a nice gentleman buying her drinks at Jake's.  
  
Not even knowing what she was doing but doing it anyway, she swayed over to Max and Calvin.  
  
"I want to see Sonny." She slurred, taking a step back to get her balance but it didn't work and she started to tip over. Max grabed her arm to keep her up.  
  
"Miss Matthews, I'm sorry but we have strict orders not to let you in." Calvin said, while looking at her worriedly. "Do you know its 3 in the morning."  
  
"I don't care if it 3 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon." She yelled. "Let me in now."  
  
"Miss Matthews I'm sor-" Calvin tried saying.  
  
"Shut up." She snapped and tried to hit him with her one arm that she had free but missed. Courtney looked at Max and tried to focus her eyes while putting on her best pouty face she could.  
  
"Max, Max please. I just want to see my brother. He's my brother, my brother." Courtney mumbled trying to find her words then suddenly started giggling.  
  
"Miss Matthews, I'm sorry but we can't let you in." Max said softly with a firm edge.  
  
"Yes you can! Now let me in now!" Courtney screamed and jerked her arm out of Max's grip. She swayed back and forth but leaned against the wall on the oppisite side of Max and Clavin. "Let me in right now! I need to see my brother! So open the door now or I'll-I'll ship you both off to Canada."  
  
Jason jerked his zipper up on his jeans as he rushed out the door into the hallway. He wanted to know what the screaming was about and if it was an assasin or something. When it quickly dawned on him that it was Courtney causing the disturbance he was slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"Courtney." He said in a annoyed tone.  
  
Courtney spinned around and Jason hurried up to her,grabbed her by the arm and led into his PH.  
  
"No! No! Jason don't! Jason you were supposed to help me! I need to talk to Sonny!" Courtney screamed as she was being dragged into the PH.  
  
"Not tonight Courtney." Jason yelled over her screams.  
  
"No I need to say sorry." Courtney slurred as the door was closed behind her and she was let go of.  
  
She leaned against the door and started crying. Jason just stood there trying to figure out her behavior. He knew she was drunk but the thing was Courtney never had more than two drinks at a time in her life.  
  
"Courtney what are you doing?" He asked the now sobbing figure.  
  
"I-I need to-to-to say sorry." Courtney gasped in between tears.  
  
"For what?" Jasons tone softened a bit. Deep inside he wanted hold and comfort her but he wasn't willing to dig that deep down.  
  
"Everything." Courtney mumbled as she started to wobble over to the couch. She lost her footing and her knees weakened but Jason caught her before she fell.  
  
"Let go." She hissed and pulled away. She took two steps but started swaying as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward.  
  
"Courtney, are you okay?" Jason said before she fell. He caught her before she hit the floor, picked her up gently and laid her on the couch.  
  
"Whats going on?" Sam asked, walking down the stairs in her robe.  
  
She had been staying there becuase Sonny and Carly decided it was best for the family to move in together after Micheals accident. Sonny told Sam he wanted her nearby and Jason had a guest room and she could stay there. Sam knew he was just suggesting it to upset Courtney but she did it anyway.  
  
"Courtney's drunk, she fainted." Jason said.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Sam asked, walking up to Courtney.  
  
"Yes." Jason shook his head at the stupid question.  
  
"Check anyway." Sam said, she was worried becuase it looked like Courtney was barely breathing after all that screaming.  
  
"Sam-" Jason started.  
  
"Please, Jason." Sam cut him off. "If she isn't breathing I don't want to be in the room with a dead person."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and checked Courtney's pulse. He jumped at how fast it was and pulled his hand away.  
  
"What?" Sam asked and she checked Courtneys pulse as well. "Holy cow! Talk about andrealine."  
  
Jason nodded. 'Yeah its just from all her screaming and hitting and stuff' he though to himself. But he was just covering up the worry that there might really be something wrong.  
  
"Yeah. You go back upstairs and go to sleep." Jason said as nodded towards the stairs.  
  
"Are you going to stay down here to make sure she is okay?" Sam asked before she started up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah." Jason nodded as Sam made her way up the stairs.  
  
Jason just sat on the chair across the room and just watched Courtney. He held back as hard is he could not to run his fingers through her hair or hold her hand. He distracted himself by trying to figure out why Courtney would drink so much to get that drunk.  
  
He glanced at the clock. 4 am, it had been half a hour since she fainted so by now her pulse should of returned to normal. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse again. It was racing faster than it had been 30 minutes ago.  
  
He went numb with worry he refused was there as he gently shook her.  
  
"Courtney, Courtney wake up." Jason said quietly.  
  
She didn't even stir. He did the same thing but increasing in volume until he was basicily yelling. Now Jason did let the worry get to him and hit him hard. The worry that accumulated the past 45 mintutes left him slightly shaking.  
  
"Jason." Sam said.  
  
Jason jumped at Sams voice and turned around to a worried face.  
  
"What happened? Is she okay?" Sam asked, glancing at Courtneys limp body.  
  
"Open the door." Jason said as he lifted the lifeless Courtney into his arms.  
  
"You taking her to the hospital?" Sam asked as she hurried and opened the door.  
  
Jason nodded and rushed Courtney out to his car. As he set her into the front seat he noticed her ghostly white face and how she looked so angelic even when she looked like the peaple he was paid to kill after he killed them. Shakes took over him as the thought crossed.  
  
'Please be okay.' He thought to himself as he rushed her to the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
When he entered the hospital nurses and doctors took Courtney out of his arms and rushed her away before he could even say anything. He stood there trying to get words out of his mouth.  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Alan said as he walked up to Jason.  
  
"How did you know?" Jason said.  
  
"A woman called." Alan said. "Her name was Sam I think. What happened, Jason?"  
  
"I really don't know." Jason said, running his hands through his hair. "She came into Harbor View Towers drunk, she fainted and her pulse was going a hundred miles a hour then and has just gotten faster since."  
  
"Well I'm sure she'll be just fine." Alan said.  
  
"Yeah, she always is." Jason said.  
  
"We're running tests now. I'll tell you the results in about 15 minutes, you'll be in the waiting room right?" Alan asked.  
  
"No, I'm not going to be here and I don't need to know." Jason said, for some odd reason getting frusterated.  
  
"Okay, well thankyou for bringing her in." Alan said, confusion on his face and in voice.  
  
Jason nodded and left General Hospital in hurry. He needed to go somewhere calm and quiet. Somewhere to clear his mind.. he knew where,too.  
  
**********  
  
Jason pulled up to his secret spot, his haven. The only place no one could find him. Where Edward's insults couldn't reach him, where Tracy's accusations could pierce the air around him, where Alan and Monica's disappointing looks couldn't tear at him. The place that could only be found if you wanted to hide from the world. This was the place that kept him from going insane after the crash. The creek would lullibie him to sleep on occaision, the breeze that would make the trees sing calmed him. He was the only one who knew about this spot and one other person.  
  
Courtney. She finally crossed his mind. So had happened to her the past couple of weeks. But the thing that will haunt her forever was that phone call. The cops, higher threats than Faith or even Alcazar. One of the many thing that will push Sonny into disowning you. When Sonny and Courtney got in a fight he felt ripped in two. He felt angry, betrayed, heart-broken, dumbfounded. So many things people told him he couldn't feel. But more than any of those things he felt loyal, loyal to Sonny.  
  
Robin, Carly, Elizabeth, Brenda, Courtney. All the women that has been in his life has told him in their own way that his loyalty to Sonny would tear him apart in the end. Every now and then he thought his loyalty was a disease. A disease that causes him to kill, to turn his true feelings off, to sign papers he never wanted to sign in the first place. But he relized that if would have been loyal to Sonny when in concerned Courtney in the first place he would even have to see those papers. Ringing pierced through his thoughts, he quickly looked at his watch. It was 6:10 am, Sonny wanted to meet with him ten minutes ago. He shifted his car into drive and sped down the road to Sonny's PH.  
  
***********  
  
Max opened the door and let Jason enter. He saw Sonny standing there, a glass of Vodka in his hand and a ticked off look on his face.  
  
"Its not like you to be late, Jason." Sonny growled.  
  
"I got a little caught up in something." Jason said as he poured himself a drink.  
  
"With Courtney? Trying to get the woman sober enough to not yell and wake the whole damn block?" Sonny snapped.  
  
"She woke Morgan up?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, he just got to sleep half an hour ago. Carly left for a walk or whatever two hours ago and I need to get papers for Micheal from the hospital. But I can't, so you will." Sonny said before Morgans cries filled the room. Sonny let out a sigh as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Jason shook his head. To the hospital again, he hoped that after Micheal got released it would be a hospital break again. But it seemed that Jason was always at the hospital. He exited Harbor View Towers without even stopping by his own PH.  
  
***********  
  
He entered General Hospital. He hoped in would be a run in, get the papers, run out type of thing but he knew it wasn't going to be that type of deal when he noticed Monica heading towards him.  
  
"You hear about Courtney?" Monica asked.  
  
"No. I'm not here to see her either, I'm here to get Micheals hospital papers." Jason said and he started to walk away.  
  
"Jason, stop." Monica said firmly. " Courtney had drugs in her system when we gave her medications. The medications and the drugs didn't mix to well, at all. Jason, I have some bad news."  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next Chapter: Sonny and Jason recieve a ransom note.  
  
A/N: HOLY CARP! Long chapter huh? I wanted to get alot in the first chapter. How did everyone like it? Should I continue? I didn't do my best in writing, I hope I do better in the future chapters. Also I know I did an AWFUL Jason POV. 


	2. The Ransom Note

"Drugs?" Jason asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we're positive. She slipped into a coma an hour ago." Monica said, looking into Jason's confused eyes.  
  
"Coma?" Jason repeated. Monica nodded and sighed.  
  
"But its not as entirely as bad as it sounds. She just barely in a coma, we're trying everything we can to get her out of it." Monica said. "Room 106."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Jason nodded.  
  
"I'll get you Micheals papers." Monica smiled and walked off.  
  
Jason sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the elevator. The doors opened before he could press the button, he walked in as a woman walked out. There was still a man in there as he pressed the button to the 2nd floor but he didn't look up to see who it was.  
  
"Someone here you need to 'dispose of', Morgan?" The man scoffed.  
  
Jason looked up and relized it was Ric Lansing. He shook his head and just looked straight at the elevator doors. He wasn't even going to use his time to answer Ric. Ric knew it too so he just kept a smug smile on his face as the elevator doors opened and Jason exited.  
  
Jason walked up to Room 106's door and just stood there for a while before he opened the door. He looked at the floor while he walked in until he closed the door behind him. He looked up and his jaw tightened in fear.  
  
"Courtney? Courtney, where are you?" He said as calmly as he could as searched the small hopsital room. He relized she wasn't in there and hurried out to the front desk.  
  
"What ya want?" A young woman asked after her bubble of bubble gum popped.  
  
"Was Courtney Mor-" Jason stopped. "Matthews, moved to a differant room?"  
  
"Nope." The woman said.  
  
"Do you know where she is then?" Jason asked, already getting annoyed by the womans ignorance. "Is she having tests run or something?"  
  
"Nope." The woman repeated.  
  
Jasons cellphone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Jason, you need to get the hell over here." Sonny said, fear buried under his calm voice.  
  
***********  
  
Carly got up and rubbed the back of her head. She had been walking to Sonny's PH, or home she was supposed to call it now, when she was hit in the back of her head. She didn't know if something fell off the building or what it was. She looked at her surroundings, it was painfully familier but she couldn't put a finger on why it was.  
  
She was in a room, a desk with a vase full of flowers, a pen and a pile of papers by the door. A table and four chairs on the right and on the left 2 recliners. A bed, which she was sitting on, in the middle of the room against the wall.  
  
She got up and walked to door, she hoped it was un-locked as she turned the handle. She let out the breath she was holding as she walked out into a hall. She walked to the middle of the small hall and eyed the five doors on each side. She gasped as she relized where she was.  
  
**********  
  
Jason rushed into Sonny's penthouse and saw Sonny comforting little Micheal.  
  
"Sonny, Courtney-" Jason started quietly, as Sonny got up.  
  
"I know." Sonny growled as he shoved a piece of paper into Jasons hands and returned to Micheal. "Micheal how about you go up and play with your toys."  
  
"You'll find Mommy, right?" Micheal sniffled as he headed up the stairs. Sonny nodded and walked up to Jason.  
  
"Read it." Sonny said, nodding his head towards the piece of paper.  
  
The note read:  
  
'Ex-Mrs. Corinthos and Ex-Mrs. Morgan are gone. I'm sure you've relized that by now and I'm sure you want them back. You can, but there is a catch. You're ex's die, or you do. Have fun.  
  
*************  
  
(A/N) A short chapter, I did horrible with the whole hospital scene but on my defence I was grounded from Soaps this week so all the characters are a little out. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews.  
  
Next Chapter: Courtney wakes up. Sonny and Jason try to decide who took Carly and Courtney. 


	3. The Awakening

Carly stood in middle of the small hallway, mouth agap and mind racing for an explanation or a way to weasel out of the truth. She shook her head, she was wrong. He wouldn't do this to her again would he? Not even Sonny would repeat something like that.  
  
"I'm-I'm," Carly struggled to say out loud. "I'm in Lorenzo's Yacht."  
  
*********  
  
"Faith." Jason sneered, taking every ounce of energy he had not to tear the paper into shreds. " 'Have Fun'?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of Alcazar." Sonny growled, taking the paper and examining it. "Alcazar's name is practicly smeared all over it. Besides Faith threatens before she does anything."  
  
"Alcazar wouldn't do something like this to Carly again." Jason shook his head. "He did- He supposedly loved her."  
  
"No, he was obbsesed with her!" Sonny spat, letting anger take over. "The same way Ric is obbsesed with seeing me fall!"  
  
There was silence between the two men as they brainstormed. Taking every threat into possibility and even non-threats but they all eventually turned out negative. Except for two, in Jason's mind atleast but in Sonny's there was three and the third was the greatest.  
  
*********  
  
Courtney slowly opened her eyes. She had been slipping in and out of conceousnes for the last few hours. Her head felt like it was five times too big for her body and her throat burned as a result of her gulps of liquior. Her blurred vision became clearer and she saw a very small, partially bald man with large thick glasses on leaning over her. When he saw she was awake a large, yellow, crooked smile consumed his face.  
  
"Ah, excellant! You are awake!" The man said loudly with a PortiRican accent. "How are you feeling, love?"  
  
Courtney tried to talk but a groan became her reply.  
  
"Yes, yes. I would feel like that too if I had a hang-over like yours." The man chuckled as he stuck a needle into her arm and injected liquid.  
  
"What are you doing? Where am I? Who are you." Courtney asked, stumbling over her words.  
  
"I am giving you some more medications, the same stuff that got you out of that coma. Where are you..? I'm afraid I can not tell you, I do and my 10 million dollor contract will be, how do you say.. kaputs. BUT I can tell you this, you are on a very nice boat." The man, scurring over to a table and jotting a few things down. "Oh, I am Dr. Antonio Lopez. I am not related to Jennifer Lopez even though I do have a striking resembelance."  
  
*********  
  
Carly started shaking as she flew back into the room. The same exact room that she had been kept in for months. The mixed emotions of anger, fear and confusion made her want to scream. She was trying to find a explation and each emotion said something differant.  
  
' He's doing this for payback.' 'His heartbrake caused him to go insane and now his going to kill you.' 'Someone stole his yacht. I wandered on here. I'm wrong' .  
  
Carly took a shaky breath as she headed to Lorenzo's room. The room where they played many card games, talked for hours, spilled their emotions. She hoped she was wrong, she hoped with all her heart she was wrong. She opened the door and looked in. The room was the same as it had been, but it was missing one thing.. Lornezo. Her snooping side of her lost control as she quietly closed the door and started looking through papers.  
  
Her heart stopped as she heard the door open behind her.  
  
*********  
  
"Faith or Ric." Jason said, breaking the silence. "Faith didn't threat this time because maybe she found out threatening doesn't work. If she did do this now, she knows you'd ax her out."  
  
"Your right." Sonny said, nodding. "But I'm still positive that Alcazar has something to do with this. Anything, he wouldn't miss out on something like this."  
  
The phone rang through out the room and Sonny sped to it and picked it up.  
  
"Made your decision?" A distorted voice on the other end mocked.  
  
"Who is this?" Sonny spat.  
  
"Come down to the docks when you've decided." The voice chuckled. "Cho- I mean good-bye."  
  
Sonny set the phone down on the reciever. Head shaking slowly and a smile plastered on his face. He let out a laugh, stress pouring into it.  
  
"She almost said 'Chow'." Sonny laughed. " A slip up like that could only be made by Faith Roscoe."  
  
Sonny continued laughing as Jason looked at him concerned.  
  
"Sonny. Sonny, snap out of it!" Jason said, having to grab him by the shoulders to stop his hystarics. "Now is not the time to have a nervous breakdown."  
  
Sonny nodded after he caught his breath and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Thanks." He grumbled. "Your right I- we both have to keep it together."  
  
"Which choice are we going to take?" Jason asked.  
  
*********  
  
(A/N) Weeeeee! I updated sooner this time! And instead of ONE cliff hanger I have TWO! I'm on a ROLL baby! And full of caffiene WOOT! Please review, the more that come in the faster the chapters roll out! ROLL OUT! :D 


	4. Ya Right, Ric

"Carly," a man's voice said suprisingly. "I shouldn't be suprised to see you here but.."  
  
Carly slowly stood up straight and turned around on her heels. When she saw the source of the voice her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. She slowly started shaking her head and let out a laugh. The man pasted a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Ric." She seethed through her teeth. "I really should've known. You can't be creative can you? I've had this happen to me atleast three times now." Ric's amused face turned into a suprised one as Carly's anger exploded and she flew across the room.  
  
"Wait, Carly! Wait!" Ric yelled before Carly's fist against his cheek threw him against the door he recently closed.  
  
"Wait? Wait for what, Ric?" Carly spat as she stood over him. "Wait for the end of the world? Wait for me to believe your sick lectures about how your kidnapping days being over? Well quess what, Ric! You lie so awfully that even that dim witted Elizabeth could see the truth!"  
  
Ric's face turned stone cold as he solemnly got up and grabbed Carly's wrist.  
  
"Elizabeth is not a dim wit and you will never call her that again." Ric growled and Carly thrust her hand out of his grasp. "Besides, I didn't do this becuase I also am captive aboard this craft."  
  
**********  
  
Courtney went over all the things he had said in her head. Coma, contract, boat.. J.Lo? She was so concentrated on trying to figure out what was going that she didn't notice Dr. Lopez laughing but when he snorted then she was brought back to reality.  
  
"What?" She asked, a smile dawned on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Dr. Lopez calmed his laughing down. "It's just your face. Its just like the face my crazy aunt has on all the time."  
  
Courtney let out a giggle. Then seriousness covered her face.  
  
"How'd I get here?" She asked. It wasn't really a question though.  
  
The same seriousness on Courtneys face overcomed the small Doctor. He seemed to be concidering telling her.  
  
"Very well." He sighed. "I can only tell you a little detailed explanation. Some one took you from the hospital that you were in and hired me to get you out of the coma. Once you are totally well I get the money and leave the boat."  
  
There was a silence in the room, but it was so loud and so unbearable that Dr. Lopez eventually fled from it while muttering something about a coffee break as he closed the door behind him. Courtney sighed as she sat up, twisted her legs over the edge of the bed and let them dangle.  
  
*********  
  
"What choice to choose?" Sonny repeated. "One that isn't on the paper. We are going to get them back without anyone dying."  
  
"What if we can't?" Jason sighed. "What if we are forced to choose on of the two. What one?"  
  
"Why are you asking this?" Sonny spat, not wanting to even think about either of the choices.  
  
"Because if I need to make the decision and you aren't there I want to know what one to make." Jason said, getting aggitated.  
  
"Well," Sonny said after a while. "I-I don't want to die. I know.. you know, how hard it would be for Micheal and Morgan to live without a father but I don't- I don't want to have to tell them why their mom isn't there. It would kill me to live everyday knowing I killed their mom... knowing I killed.. that I killed Carly."  
  
"So its them over us." Jason said, quietly. Sonny nodded and looked at Jason. Jason knew what he wanted out of him and he knew that he couldn't escape it but he would try.  
  
"What about Courtney?" Sonny questioned, the growl that would usually be there was gone.  
  
"Sonny.." Jason mildly warned.  
  
"No, no!" Sonny put his hand up. "Tell me."  
  
"I-I.." Jason paused but Sonny glanced at him percistently. "Sonny I'm sorry but no matter how hard I try to turn off my feelings for Courtney it can't. Not this fast and to be truthful I'm terrified for her right now."  
  
*********  
  
"Ya right!" Carly laughed. "You? The kidnappee, not the kidnapper. I'm not stupid, Ric."  
  
"I'm telling the truth this time, Carly." Ric percisted. "I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here.."  
  
"I don't know who I am." Carly mimiced his voice and gave him a 'ya right' look.  
  
"Carly, I give you my word." Ric said solemnly.  
  
Carly looked at him and started doubting herself. He seemed to be telling the truth and eventually she made herself, against her better judgement, believe him. But she wasn't going to forgive him and she didn't trust him so she was going to keep her gaurd up.  
  
"Fine." She grunted and stormed out of the room, Ric close behind.  
  
********  
  
Courtney gently placed her feet on the floor and tip-toed to the door. She took a breath as she turned the nob and peeked out. Coast was clear, she closed the door, let out a breath and opened the door again. As she was tip- toeing into the hall someone bumped into her and knocked her to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Carly helped the blond to her feet and was apologizing as she got the hair out of her face. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you, I'm awfull with my 'brakes'. If you knew me you'd know that..... Courtney!?"  
  
Courtney got all the hair out of her face and when she saw Carly her mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Carly.." Courtney was finally able to speak. "How'd you get here? How'd he get here?"  
  
Carly looked behind her and relized Ric was following her. The scowl that was on Courtney's face was soon on her's aswell.  
  
"He's here becuase we've been kidnapped." Carly sighed. "All three of us."  
  
"Did he brain wash you or something?" Courtney scoffed as she shot a hateful glance at Ric. "You can't possibly believe he was kidnapped."  
  
"Ya well I unbelievably kind of do." Carly sighed. "But I don't trust him. He's to much of a slimy, scheeming, lieing RAT for me to even THINK about trusting."  
  
"Excuse me ladies." Ric interjected. "But I am standing right her, not that either of you care."  
  
"You're right, Ric," Courtney nodded. "We don't."  
  
**********  
  
Sonny looked to the floor and started nodding. He knew that was what Jason was feeling but he just wanted him to admit it. Now that Jason admited something, it was his turn.  
  
"I am too." Sonny said as he looked up to a suprised Jason. "I was angry and I said things that I should've thought over, she was my family and I love her.. or loved her. But she betrayed me, she called the cops and I can't exactly forgive or forget that and I can't take back what I said. But I still also care about her and it just is making it harder for me to do this. I just- I would take back everything if I didn't know all of the feelings will leave after time."  
  
"It's harder ,for me atleast, knowing that she's in a coma right now." Jason said quietly after a while.  
  
"A coma?" Sonny asked, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ya, didn't you know?" Jason looked at Sonny questionly.  
  
"No, no I didn't. All I knew is she was kidnapped." Sonny said, his voice started to get slightly shakey. "Is she okay? Will she get out of it okay?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Sonny." Jason said, confused about Sonny's reaction. "I was going to see her when I found out she was gone."  
  
"We need to get my sister back as soon as possible." Sonny said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) There we go! That is what I want to happen on the show! Courtney gets hurt and Sonny decides to stop being a JACKARSE! It's not what he would do normally but oh well. Next chapter will be a little more interesting. I want atleast 10 MORE REVIEWS for me to put the next chapter up. I'm starting the whole 'A review for a chapter' thing LOL.  
  
Next Chapter: Jason meets up with Faith. Mike finds out Courtneys been kidnapped. Sonny drops the kids off at Bobbies house. 


	5. He Trusts You

"Carly, I need to talk to you." Courtney said as she grabbed Carly's wrist and went into a one of the rooms.  
  
"Look, I know.." Carly said in a low wisper as Courtney closed the door on Ric.  
  
"Carly! You're kidding, you don't believe him." Courtney wispered desprately. Carly opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it and looked to the ground.  
  
"He's lying, Carly. He's lying through his teeth and you believe him!" Courtney said loudly.  
  
"What if he's not? What if he's actually telling the truth." Carly reasoned.  
  
"Carly, lets put this together. You are Sonny's wife, I was Jason's wife and then Ric." Courtney wispered. "It makes no sense at all!"  
  
"What if this has nothing to do with Sonny?" Carly asked.  
  
Courtney's eyebrows raised into the same 'ya right' look Carly gave to Ric.  
  
"Okay, stupid question." Carly said shortly. "What is he doing here then?"  
  
"I don't know." Courtney said after a while of thinking. "I know that he isn't the victim though. Just don't believe or trust him, okay. Let's just play along for a while though."  
  
Carly let out a sigh as Courtney looked around the room. Her jaw dropped and eyes grew wide.  
  
"I know where I am." Courtney said in a hoarse wisper.  
  
"Lorenzo's Yacht." Carly said bluntly and quickly changed the subject. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I was supposedly in a coma when I got here." Courtney shrugged.  
  
"A coma?" Carly asked, suprised. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"  
  
"I'm fine, Carly." Courtney shrugged her off. "Have you seen anyone other than Ric on the yacht?"  
  
"No I haven't, as far as I know the only peaple on this boat are me, you and Ric." Carly shrugged.  
  
Just as Carly finished the sentance the door opened.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos and Mrs. Morgan, why aren't you in your rooms?" A mans voice said.

* * *

"Sonny we will, just.. we have to be patient." Jason said, slightly bewildered.  
  
"Daddy." Micheals voice came out of no where. Sonny and Jason turned to see the little boy at the bottom of the steps. "Morgan woke up and he wants Mommy."  
  
"Micheal," Sonny said and motioned Micheal to come to him. "How would you like to stay at Grandma Bobbie's house for a while."  
  
Micheal shook his head slowly as tears formed in his eyes. Sonny walked up to him and kneeled so he could look Micheal in the eyes.  
  
"Micheal, I'm going to be gone for a while looking for your mom okay." Sonny said seriously. "I won't have time to take care of you and Morgan and your Grandma would like to see you."  
  
"Why can't Aunt Courtney watch us?" Micheal asked. A silence filled the room as both Sonny and Jason looked at the floor and Micheal looked at each of them questioningly. "Is Aunt Courtney gone to?"  
  
"How about we get Morgan and we can go right away." Sonny said as he got up and started up the stairs leaving Jason down there alone.  
  
Jason sighed and a bottle of vodka caught his eye. He slowly walked over and caustiously poured himself a glass. He looked into the clear liquid, considering drinking it or not. Sonny walked down the steps.  
  
"Jason, I want you to find Faith." Sonny said, Jason quickly put down the glass. "I have to drop Micheal and Morgan off, they're packing right now."  
  
"Okay, do you want me to talk to Faith or set a meeting with her?" Jason asked.  
  
"You know what to tell her." Sonny said as he opened the door. "Max, get the car ready."  
  
"Yes Mr. Corinthos." Max said and headed towords the elevator.  
  
Sonny headed for the stairs and got half way up. Sonny let out a sigh when he noticed Jason hadn't moved.  
  
"Jason." Sonny snapped, jerking Jason out of his intense thoughts. "Now. I want this over."  
  
Jason nodded and headed out the door. When he was in the hall he eyed his door, considering going in and filling Sam in. But he decided not to, it might stress out the baby that Sonny still didn't know about. Jason and Sam would fight everytime the subject was brought up. She would tell Jason that Sonny would know soon and that he had nothing to do with it. Jason would tell her the worst thing for her to do is lie to Sonny about one of his kids. Then Sam would leave in a furry and Jason would be tempted to go tell Sonny just to spite Sam.  
  
"Mr. Morgan?" Calvin questioned, pulling Jason into reality. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya." Jason nodded and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the botton and after getting to the first floor he got onto his motercycle. He was going to head straight to Faith's office but an urge to go to Kelly's overcame him.

* * *

Courtney spinned around to face the voice that Carly was suprissingly smiling at and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Marcus." Carly greeted kindly and gave the gaint man a hug. "I would say it's nice to see you but your just proof that Lorenzo is behind this."  
  
"I would suggest talking to him before jumping to conclusions, Mrs. Corinthos." Marcus said as he pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Please, please call me Carly, Marcus." Carly said and turned to Courtney. "I suppose you know Marcus?"  
  
"Ya." Courtney growled. "Hi Marcus."  
  
"Mrs. Morgan." Marcus greeted formally, his face relaxed into a frown. "You girls need to be in your rooms and Mrs. Morgan needs to be in bed."  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped.  
  
"Marcus, you know that big room." Carly said slowly after a while. "With the TV, radio, computar and two beds. Like a giant L.A. suite, could we maybe move into that room."  
  
"If you want, Carly." Marcus smiled and ushered Carly and Courtney out of the small office they were in.

* * *

"Ah, Jase." Mike greeted as Jason entered Kelly's. "What brings you here? I would think that Sonny would banish you from Kelly's. Since I'm here all the time and Courtney is a regular visitor."  
  
"Hi Mike." Jason said, deciding to forget everything Mike said after 'What brings you here?'.  
  
"Ya." Mike muttered. "Have you seen Courtney? I've tried calling her but she won't pick up. It's wierd becuase its not like her to-"  
  
"Mike." Jason cut Mike off. Mike shut his mouth and looked at Jason who was considering if it was a good idea to inform Mike that Courtney had been kidnapped.  
  
"Courtney was kidnapped." Jason finally said.  
  
"That-that's impossible." Mike stuttered after a short silence. "I just talked to her last night, It's only 6 pm... how-"  
  
"Hello, Kelly's!" Faith's voice rang out. Jason's face turned stone as he wheeled around, grabbed Faith by the arm and led her to the docks.  
  
"Where are Courtney and Carly?" Jason snapped as he let her go.

* * *

Sonny, Micheal and Morgan arrived at Bobbie's house. Micheal had been holding back tears as he kept on promising Morgan that they would be a family soon on they're way there. Sonny felt guilty, they hadn't been much of a family since Micheal got back from General Hospital. Sonny had been busy with work most of the time so Carly was with the kids alone. It was punishment, Sonny was sure.  
  
Bobbie was outside as Sonny pulled up. She had a smile on her face despite knowing why Micheal and Morgan were going to stay at her house. Micheal sulkily got out of the car and went in the house without even hugging his Grandma.  
  
"He's upset I quess." Bobbie sighed as she took Morgan into her arms and entered the house with Sonny and the luggage.  
  
"Ya, we haven't had to much family time." Sonny said as he set the luggage down. "He's doing suprisingly well when it comes to Carly being gone."  
  
"He trusts that you'll get her back, Sonny." Bobbie smiled.  
  
"Ya, suppose he does." Sonny sighed. "Thankyou for doing this Bobbie."  
  
"No problem." Bobbie said and patted the sleeping Morgans back gently. "Any time I get to spend with my grandkids I take."  
  
"Well I got to go." Sonny said and exited the house.

* * *

(A/N) Really bad writing, I know. I'm suffering from a case of mild writers block but I promised that 10 reviews it would be up so it is. Please Please Please Please Review! I love reviews!  
  
Next chapter: Sonny and Sam talk, Jason and Faith talk, WE ALL find out who is behind all of this! 


	6. Faith, Ric & Lorenzo

Thankyou everyone for the reviews! I really appriciate them! I've decided to put a little humor in this chapter but not to much, LOL. Oh and just to clear everything up, Marcus was a gaurd who gaurded Carly and Courtney the other time(s) they were kidnapped and held on the yacht.

* * *

"It's no fair!" Carly sobbed. They had been watching soaps on the TV in the room Marcus so graciously let them stay in. Lorenzo somehow had internet, satallite dish and every radio station in the world on his yacht.  
  
"I know! Charlie hit Jack to protect Rachel but he accidently hit Rachel." Courtney sniffled.  
  
"Then Rachel wakes up from a coma and loves Charlie's enemy, Jack." Carly wiped a few tears away but stopped. "Wait a minute!"

* * *

Sonny walked in his penthouse rubbing his temples. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and slowly reached for his gun. But when Sam appeared he quickly took his hand away from it.  
  
"Sonny." Sam said, a look of confusion on her face. "Whats going on? Carly isn't here and neither are the kids. Jason hasn't come to his house since he brought Courtney to the hospital."  
  
"Sam." Sonny said slowly. "How would you like a trip to L.A.?"  
  
"That would be awsome!" Sam said, all smiles. "When will we be leaving?"  
  
"Well, there will be no 'we'." Sonny said, wondering if he should take the offer back. "Carly and Courtney were kidnapped so I'm going to spend all of my time trying to get them back. I was thinking you would like to stay in L.A. until we find them."  
  
"Oh." Sam said after a while. "Okay, I'll-I'll go pack."  
  
Sam quickly left the Penthouse, leaving frusterated Sonny by himself. Sonny picked up the phone after a few minutes of wondering if he should go after Sam. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear, he heard the phone on the other end pick up.  
  
"Frank." Sonny said gruffly. "I want a ticket to Los Angelos for Sam McCollough."  
  
"Return trip, Mr. Corinthos?" His travel manager asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Sonny said slowly. "She should be arriving at the airport in about a hour. I want a first class trip, Frank."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Corinthos." Frank said before Sonny set the phone on the reciever.

* * *

"What?" Faith asked, rather amused.  
  
"Don't give me that, Faith." Jason growled. "I know you were the one that slipped drugs into Courtney's drinks and took her from the hospital and I know you were the one that took Carly coming home this morning, too."  
  
"Wow." Faith giggled. "Not only does Bunny have a sexy ex-husband, she has a smart one too!"  
  
"Faith, were are they?" Jason demanded. Faith just put a mocking smile on, not a noise came out of her mouth. Finally Jason had enough and in a split second he had his gun pressed against Faiths pulse point on her neck.  
  
"Now, now Jason." Faith warned. "If Lornezo's or my guards don't hear from me tonight, Ric will gladly dispose of bouncy little Bunny and her witchy friend."  
  
Jason slowly, and unwillingly, put the gun away.  
  
"So all three of you are resposible for this?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Faith said gleefully. "Lornezo provides the boat, I provide the brains and Ric makes sure the police stay out of this."

* * *

Courtney was finally able to go to sleep after a half hour of Carly dragging on and on of how the soap world was making fun of her and out to get her. Courtney's dream was a happy one, even though she was still on the yacht. She was just extremely happy for no apparent reason, the drunk type of happy. She heard steps behind her and turned to see a exact replica of herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Courtney giddily asked.  
  
"I'm your concience." The replica said. "I-"  
  
"The devil or the angel?" Courtney questioned.  
  
"What?" The concience asked, confused.  
  
"Devil or angel." Courtney repeated. "If your the devil one you should leave."  
  
"I'm more like a Jiminy Cricket." The concience sighed.  
  
"From Pinnochio?"Courtney said and the concience nodded. "Okay, then you can stay. What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Jason." The concience bluntly said.  
  
"Huh?" Courtney asked, a slight frown coming to her smile.  
  
"Why won't you just go back to him?" The concience asked. "You still love him."

* * *

"I want them back, Faith." Jason growled.  
  
"So do you want me, Lorenzo or Ric to kill you?" Faith asked, eyebrows raised. "All three of us would love to see you die."  
  
Jason put a growl on his face and huffed away from the docks. Faith kept a smug smile on until he was for sure gone then she wipped her cellphone out of her purse and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" A man on the other end asked.  
  
"Ric," Faith stressfully said. "You can stop acting, I let it slip."  
  
"You what?" Ric asked, enraged. "How could you tell him!? I'm dead for sure now."  
  
"Oh shut it, you baby!" Faith growled. "Carly and Courtney would've found you out anyway."  
  
"I'm sueing you, Faith!" Ric snapped.  
  
"Oh, really!?" Faith asked. "What are you going to say? 'I'm sueing Ms. Roscoe becuase she accidentily told a hit man I helped capture his ex-wife and best friend and held them ransom.'? I'm sure you'd win the case, Ric."  
  
"Great." Ric scoffed. "I'm expecting you tommorow, Faith. Get your jet ready."  
  
The dial tone suddenly came in as Ric hung up. Faith threw the phone in her purse.  
  
"Prick." She mumbled to herself as she walked off the docks.

* * *

"You're right." Courtney said, the happiness was gone and the regular seriousness settled in. "I do love him.. but he doesn't love me anymore. I betrayed him so now I'm a stranger. I suppose it's better this way thought."  
  
"How?" The concience asked.  
  
"Well, he gets killed I won't hurt as bad I would if I loved him." Courtney mumbled. "I'm out of his violent life now, too."  
  
"You would still hurt, Courtney." The concience, scoffed. "Probebly worse than you would if you still loved him."  
  
Courtney sighed and rubbed her temples. As her ,now annoying, concience continued.  
  
"Out of his life?" the concience scoffed. "Sonny supposedly hates you, you and Jason are fighting. Look where you are. Peaple will always know Sonny and Jason are commited to the peaple they love."  
  
"Well then who ever kidnapped me are messed up!" Courtney screamed angerly. "Becuase Sonny hates me and Jason stopped loving me ever since I stupidly saved Alcazar!"  
  
There was a short silence as a small smile came upon the concience's face and tears began to creap out of Courtney's eyes.  
  
"It was right with the law." Courtney said as she wiped a tear from her face. "But not with the people I love. It hurt Sonny, Jason, Carly, my nephews.. it hurt me, the people I love are more than the law. Now Jason hates me, but I deserve it I quess."  
  
"Courtney." The concience soothed. "Jason stills loves you and any doubts he had about it are slowly creeping away."  
  
Courtney woke with a jolt, she slowly looked around. Same surroundings, same Carly, same everything. Slowly a thought entered her mind.  
  
'I was wrong.' It rang out. 'I really was.'

* * *

(A/N) Well a ity bit of comedy, not to much. I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review!  
  
Next Chapter: Sonny says something unexpected. Faith arrives at the yacht. Courtney and Carly get to call Jason and Sonny! 


	7. The Cellphones

Jason walked into Sonny's PH and slammed the door, snapping Sonny out of his doze.  
  
"What was that about?" Sonny questioned angerly but remebered Faith. "You get anything out of her."  
  
"Yes." Jason said as he was rubbing his temples. "They're on Lorenzo's Yacht."  
  
"I told you." Sonny said, a hint of a victorious smile on his face.  
  
"Faith and Ric are in on it too." Jason mumbled as Sonny handed him an asprin.  
  
"Well, we're not going to be any good to the girls when we're tired." Sonny sighed. "So we're going to have to get a good nights sleep tonight so we can start the search."  
  
Jason looked at the clock that read 10:26 p.m. He did want to get some sleep since he'd be awake since three in the morning. But then he remembered somthing.  
  
"Great." Jason groaned. "Sam."  
  
"Don't worry about her." Sonny said. "She's gone, so you don't have to worry about her."  
  
Jason looked at Sonny confused and was about to ask where Sam was but Sonny put his hand up to stop him.  
  
"Max." Sonny called to his gaurd and Max opened the door. "Please assist Mr. Morgan to his penthouse."  
  
"No, no. Sonny," Jason said as he got up. "I can do it myself."  
  
Jason exited Sonny's penthouse, walked across the hall and entered his. He flopped onto the couch and was quickly in a restless sleep.

------------------

MORNING

------------------

Carly finally woke up from on of her nightmare's she makes up for herself and looked at the clock. It was 7:45am so she had a fairly good sleep. She looked over at Courtney who was obviously having a nightmare. Carly sighed as she covered Courtney with the blanket she kicked off the bed, hoping the blanket would make her feel a tad bit more secure. She went and looked through the dresser drawers at the clothes that Lornezo must've bought for Carly and Courtney. While she was changing she heard a motorboat approching, she quickly finished dressing herself and went to wake Courtney.

* * *

Jason woke from his light sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He groggily went to open it.  
  
"Jason." Sonny said as the door opened. "We have a meeting with Ricardo, hurry and change."  
  
In less than five minutes Jason was down with clean clothing and him and Sonny were in a limo heading to the docks.  
  
"Now how is this guy so importiant that we have to meet him." Jason said, confused. "It's usually is the other way around."  
  
"Ricardo is brilliant." Sonny said. "He finds things that people don't even know is there. He'll find that yacht within a matter of days."  
  
Sonny and Jason didn't talk the whole way. Both were wondering how long it would take to find the girls and how good this guy really was. When they arrived at the docks there was a tall, clean cut Mexican man in a trench coat standing impatiantly beside the bench.  
  
"Hello Mr. Venzuala, I am Sonny Corinthos." Sonny spoke in fluent Spanish.  
  
"20 million American and I will find this yacht." Ricardo said bluntly in English.  
  
"Agreed." Sonny nodded after getting over his shock of the price and how rude the man was.  
  
"Good." Ricardo said. "I'll be waiting for your check."  
  
Ricardo quickly walked away, leaving a confused Jason and angery Sonny on the docks.  
  
"20 million!?" Jason said, finding it unbelievable.  
  
"Listen." Sonny snapped. "I will give up the world to get Carly back, 20 million is a small price."

* * *

Faith hastily got off the motor boat and onto the yacht's deck. Ric attempted to help her up she she pushed him away.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Ric." Faith snapped. "I hate riding a boat for a hour straight. Why are you so far offshore?"  
  
Ric rolled his eyed as the man in the boat handed him two bags.  
  
"What are those for?" Ric asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay for a few days." Faith said as she saw Carly and Courtney out of the corner of her eyes. "Ah! Bunny! Carly! Come here, please."  
  
Carly and Courtney had a scowl on thier faces as they came out from the corner they were attempting to hide behind.  
  
"Faith, Ric and Lorenzo." Courtney laughed. "All three of them."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Carly nodded. "What do you want now, Faith?"  
  
"Now Carly." Faith said with a warning tone. "I got you two a gift, if you want it you will show me some respect."  
  
Faith reached in her purse and pulled out two cellphones. Both Carly and Courtney eyed the phones before taking them.  
  
"Now you see," Faith said. "You have 20 minutes a week then the phone doesn't work for the rest of the week, you can call anyone you want."  
  
"You do know that we'll tell Sonny where we are?" Carly smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Jason already knows." Faith said. "He knows about me and Ric and Alcazar,too."  
  
Carly gave a disappointed sigh and Courtney shook her head.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." Ric said. "But I have to discuss something with Faith."  
  
Ric led Faith away and Carly and Courtney watched them until they disappeared.  
  
"You call them first." Carly said to Courtney.  
  
"No. I-" Courtney started.  
  
"Courtney just do it." Carly insisted.  
  
Courtney let out an exasperated sigh as she dialed Jason's cellphone number.  
  
"Morgan." Jason said bluntly on the other end.

* * *

"Faith." Ric said after he pulled Faith into the helm, worry sketched on his face. "What are you doing? Hoping Carly and Courtney annoy him so much he wants them to die? What happens then?"  
  
"Easy." Faith said, a smile on her face. "We kill the girls, Sonny and Jason will be grieving so bad that they won't even expect it when we kill them, too."  
  
"So either way we win." Ric said.  
  
"Ric, in our own way, we always win." Faith said, a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

(A/N) I left a cliffhanger.. kinda. I finally know for sure how to end this fic. I think ya'll gonna like it! Please review! I love reviews! 


	8. I'm not suppose to love you!

Jason had been looking at his wedding ring that he had thrown in a drawer in his dresser when his cellphone rang out.  
  
"Morgan." He said, not taking his eyes off the ring.  
  
"Jason?" came a soft voice on the other end.  
  
"Courtney?" Jason jumped up from his bed that he was sitting out and dropped the ring. "Are you okay? Are-"  
  
"Jason. Jason." Courtney cut in. "I'm fine, I really am."  
  
Jason let out a relived sigh.  
  
"How'd you get to a phone?" Jason asked.  
  
"Faith." Courtney scowled. "I don't know what her plan is but she gave both me and Carly a cellphone."  
  
"Be carefull around Faith, alright?" Jason sighed. "Are you in bed?"  
  
"No, Jason." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be, I'm fine."  
  
"There was a doctor there, right?"  
  
"Yes. He took very good care of me, so I'm just fine."  
  
"Alright, alright. Can I talk to Carly?" Jason asked.  
  
"Ya." Courtney said.  
  
"Take care of yourself." Jason said before she gave the phone over to Carly. "We're gonna get you both back soon."  
  
"Hey Jason." Carly said as she took the phone.  
  
"They're taking good care of you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, don't be worried Jason." Carly laughed.  
  
"It's kind of hard not to be." Jason said as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"How's Sonny?" Carly asked. "Confiding in Sam, I'm sure."  
  
"No, he's not." Jason said, happy to give Carly some good news. "He sent Sam off to L.A. He misses you, Carly."  
  
"How are my boys?" Carly asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Um, Micheal's a little shaken up but they are at Bobbie's." Jason sighed. "When you get the chance call Sonny, he's worried about the both of you."  
  
"Alright, I will." Carly smiled. "I have to go. I'm researching a defense class in Port Charles on the internet so I'm going to give the phone back to Courtney."  
  
"Wait, Carly. You don't have.." Jason attempted but she blew him off and handed the phone to Courtney then walked away quickly.  
  
"Jason." Courtney said quietly after a short silence, wondering if what she about to say was the right thing. "What.. what would you say if-if I told you what I did was wrong and I was sorry?"

* * *

Sonny was sitting on his couch, a glass full of scotch in hand. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. Ricardo had called earlier, told him that they almost had the yacht already. Sonny offered to help but Ricardo told him that he would just get in the way. So now all Sonny could think of doing is waiting and it was as hard as it had ever been. A picture of the family caught his eyes and he got up and made his way to the mantle. He examed the picture before picking up the frame. Micheal, Morgan.. Carly. Ever since Lily died Sonny thought he'd never love again, he thought he'd never let himself love again. But loving Carly snuck up on him. One day he hated her, the next it was a differant story. She hurt him so much but in midst of all that pain there was still love.. and maybe there still was.

* * *

Jason stopped. Did he hear that right? Or was it something that his heart made him hear. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know." Jason asked as emotionless as he could. "Why would you ask?"  
  
"Well I-I..." Courtney inhaled and tried to stop tears from coming to her eyes. "Jason I'm sorry, alright. I really was wrong and it took an insane dream for me to relize it. I love you, I do. I never meant to hurt you or Sonny. Knocking you out, my intention was to save you. I didn't think and if I did I was thinking I would sure as hell rather lose you than see you get thrown in prison for life." She took a shakey breath and continued in a wisper. "Jason, I love you to much to have you spend the rest of your life behind bars. Same with Sonny."  
  
Jason was completly silent, dumbfounded and wondering if he was dreaming. He wanted to forgive her so bad but that was his heart saying it, his head was still uncertian and he found it was better for him to think with his head. Then flashbacks of all the people telling him that he needed to start making himself happy overcame him. He sighed and suddenly he heard a dialtone.  
  
"Courtney!?" Jason called into the phone. "Courtney!"  
  
On Lorenzo's Yacht, Courtney was franticly fiddling with her phone. She didn't understand why it hung up, she still had 15 minutes left, she didn't think that Jason would hang up on her. Her gut wrenched as she thought maybe he hung up becuase he didn't want to hurt her more by telling her that he didn't accept her appoligy. She ran her hands through her hair as tears started cascading down her cheek.

* * *

Carly walked into her room, slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her new cellphone. She went over all the things Jason had told her. He's worried, he misses you. She let out a frustered laugh for even noticing little thing like that. But then her thoughts cam across Sam and the fact she was shiped off to Los Angelos. A large, smug and ever so satisfied smile came on her face. Her jealousy of that woman was more than she could handle.  
  
"That little ditz.. whore.... bed-warmer." She growled angerly. "Taking the man I love..d. Loved."  
  
Carly stopped and let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"He's the man you LOVED, Carly." Carly incisted to herself quietly. "You loved him once.. twice. Okay, heck, three times. But its over now, and there is no way in HELL that it will come back."  
  
She looked at the cellphone and sighed as she hastily dialed Sonny's number. After six rings of the phone she heard Sonny pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Sonny asked as he accidently broke a vase, casaued by him swaying around the room.  
  
"Sonny?" Carly asked worridly when she heard the crash of glass. "What was that? You okay?"  
  
"Carly?" Sonny said and chuckled. "I was just thinking of you. You see I had this dream.." Sonny trailed off as he roughly sat down on the couch.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Carly asked.  
  
"Drunk? Drunk, well lets see." Sonny mumbled and looked around the room from his position on the couch. "Yes, yes I believe so."  
  
"Why are you drinking?" Carly asked, the lock on the cage that keeped her temper in was tempting unlocking. "There are two people who need rescueing but here you are drinking. Why? I'm sure only God knows!"  
  
"I'm drinking becuase I can't get these-these feelings to go away,Carly!" Sonny said in a sudden rage. "I'm not supposed to love you, damnit! But its always there! Always! I can't be with Sam, with anyone, without thinking of you and I just-just.." Sonny chucked the nearest glass at the wall.  
  
There was a silence between them. Carly was shocked, her mouth open and mind racing.  
  
"I don't want to think anymore, Carly." Sonny mumbled. "Its hurts so much to even think."  
  
"It's okay, baby." Carly said soothingly after a short silence. "It's okay, just don't think then. Just go to sleep, put the alchohol away and just go to sleep. It'll all be okay."  
  
"Okay." Sonny mumbled.  
  
"Okay?" Carly asked. "Lay down and sleep."  
  
"Ya.. ya." Sonny nodded. "Good-bye, Carly."  
  
"Bye, Sonny." Carly said and she hung up.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(A/N) I FINALLY got that out during the WORST case of writers block I've EVER had. I was mad at myself for writing the phone doing something funky. I made me mad. LOL, I hope everyone atleast almost enjoyed a rushed CarSon and Journey almost I love you's. Anyway, please give reviews becuase with the writers block I have now I'm going to need motivation! 


	9. I love you

Courtney hastily wiped the tears off her face and put on a feeble smile before entering the room. Carly was cleaning the room up, obviously trying to keep herself busy. When she heard the door close Carly looked up. Courtney hoped she would notice anything but the hope was smashed when she felt even more tears run silently down her cheek.  
  
"Honey, what wrong?" Carly asked softly.  
  
"I really don't know." Courtney said quietly and headed to the bathroom to wash her face off.  
  
"No, no, no." Carly said and grabbed her wrist. "Whats wrong? I want to know."  
  
"It's nothing, Carly, really." Courtney said, putting on a fake smile, Carly still didn't release her wrists.  
  
"Courtney." Carly said, determination in her voice. "Tell me, now. You know I won't give up until you tell me the truth."  
  
"Alright, Carly, alright." Courtney choked on her tears. "I-I appologized and Jason just hung up. I don't know what to do, Carly."  
  
Carly watched as Courtney started sobbing and led her to a chair to sit down. It was obvious that it was harder for Courtney to say than think.  
  
"It's okay." Carly said as she rubbed her best friends back, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure he didn't hang up. It's not like him. Maybe his phone went dead or somthing."  
  
Courtney continued crying and when her sobs let up Carly went to get her water. She returned with a glass full of water and handed it to Courtney.  
  
"Now tell me what ALL happened." Carly said as Courtney took a drink of the water.  
  
"I appoligized, like I said." Courtney said, looking into the water." About everything, about betraying him and Sonny, about hitting him and knocking him out... and then I heard the dial tone. I don't know what to do to get them to stop hating me. So they can look at me like they know me. So I'm not a stranger anymore."  
  
"Okay, okay. Wait a minute." Carly said, clearly confused. "When did you start thinking this?"  
  
"I quess I always did." Courtney said, just above a wisper. "I just didn't know it."  
  
There was silence in the room. Carly was happy, confused but happy, becuase she knew that Jason couldn't not forgive the woman he loves. She knew his phone had to of gone dead though, becuase Jason wouldn't of hung up on Courtney.  
  
"Called Sonny?" Courtney suddenly asked, Carly nodded and started cleaning the room again. "How'd it go? What'd he say?"  
  
"Oh, he was drunk." Carly scoffed. "He said things, you know, alchohol talking." Carly fell silent and stopped moving for a short while as if she was going to say something but continued busily cleaning.  
  
"What did he say exactly?" Courtney questioned, she knew something went down and she wanted to know what.  
  
"Does it matter? He was drunk and said stupid things." Carly shook her head.  
  
"Sometimes when your drunk you say think that you really feel.. but never would say." Courtney said, taking a chance that what Sonny said was good.

* * *

Max opened the door and let Jason enter. He saw Sonny asleep on the couch, phone still in his hand and a empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table. The only reason he wasn't worried about the convorsation Sonny and Carly had was because he hadn't heard any yelling from the penthouse. Jason looked at the clock which read 9:45 p.m., he decided to let Sonny sleep although he did want to tell Sonny about Courtney's apoligy and ask for his advice.  
  
He exited the penthouse quietly and ,after bidding Max a good night, entered his own penthouse. He quietly and quickly walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom, when he was walking to his bed his foot felt a sharp pang. He quickly brought his foot up and it was reveiled that he had stepped on his wedding ring that he had dropped when Courtney had called him. He picked it up and examed it, looking for any damages. When he found none he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the ring, thinking of Courtney and all she had said. He let out a confused and frusterated sigh and got into bed, still holding on to the ring. He slipped it on his finger and looked at the ring on his finger, flashbacks of his wedding day entering his mind. He fell asleep, ring still on his finger and images of his wedding day still lingering around his mind.

* * *

Sonny was terrified, sweat dripping off his face. It was pitch black, he couldn't see but he felt like he was in a small box. He franticly kicked and hit around, everytime he made contact with a cold material. Each time his fists or foot banged against the wall it inched smaller, he eventually backed into a corner and dropped to the floor, knees against his chest and hand covering his head. He clamped his eyes, trying to make the darkness seem normal. He slowly woke up becuase of someone softly shaking him, he looked into the eyes of his wife who was laying next to him.  
  
"Baby, you were yelling." said a concered Carly.  
  
"God, Carly." Sonny said shakily. "The walls they-they were-"  
  
"It's okay, baby, its okay. Come here." Carly said softly as she took Sonny into her arms. "Don't worry, baby, I'm here. I'm here."

------  
Carly jolted awake, looking around to see that she wasn't in the penthouse bedroom comforting Sonny, but still on the yacht. She rubbed her temples and looked over to a restless Courtney who had tears streaming down her face. Carly sighed and reached for her cellphone that Faith gave her and slowly dialed Sonny's number. After only one ring she heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Sonny said shakily.  
  
"Sonny?" Carly said, noticing the fear in Sonny's voice. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
There was a short silence but Sonny finally answered.  
  
"I had a-a nightmare, I quess." Sonny said, still shakey. "I-I was in a closet or something, everytime I tried to get out it would get smaller. Then-then you woke me up, told me everthing was okay. Then I-I actually woke up and you called."  
  
Carly sighed, she somehow knew that that Sonny had a dream like that so she wasn't suprised. She wasn't frusterated or happy either, to be truthful she didn't know how she felt.  
  
"Carly, I'm sorry that I got drunk." Sonny said, sincerly. "I didn't mean to drink that much. I didn't relize I did."  
  
"You didn't mean what you told me either, right?" Carly asked quietly, hoping he would tell her he didn't mean it. She heard Sonny sigh but he didn't answer. "Right, Sonny? You were just saying unrational things becuase you were drunk. You don't really feel that way, do you?"  
  
"What do you want me to say, Carly?" Sonny snapped, getting frusterated mainly because his gigantic headache. "I don't say things I don't mean, even when I am drunk."  
  
There was a silence as Sonny popped an asprin in his mouth and washed it down with some water.  
  
"If there is one thing I've relized during all this is how much you mean to me." Sonny said softly after another few seconds of silence. "Carly, I know that you don't like me anymore but-"  
  
"Sonny, you know thats not true." Carly cut in.  
  
"Don't interupt, Carly." Sonny said. "We've gotten through so many things before but we still end up loving each other again at the end. I love you, Carly, I still do even after you betrayed me with my enemy. It's all still there, it won't go away and it's getting unbearable. So I'm doing something I hope I don't regret."  
  
"Sonny, just don't-" Carly said.  
  
"Carly, I putting my heart out there. All for you, you have a choice to take it or not." Sonny said firmly.  
  
"You don't respect me, Sonny." Carly said, after a few seconds. "I can't stand it. I need a man that gives me respect, especially after all the years of being treated like a possession that you own."  
  
"Just, give me one more chance." Sonny pleaded. "If I fail this time you can, you know, go back to Alcazar and I won't even be upset about it becuase I'd know I brought it upon myself."  
  
"What happened, Sonny?" Carly asked after a short silence. "I was usually the one begging you to forgive me, to give me another chance. What happened that now its the other way around?"  
  
"I'm missing us, Carly. I'm missing telling you that I love you and you telling me that you love me." Sonny said. "When you disappeared and for those few hours that I though something happened to you.. I just- its terrifing, Carly."  
  
"But now you know I'm okay now, Sonny." Carly said.  
  
"Yes, I do but that doesn't change how scared I was." Sonny said. "If something happens to either of us, I don't want you going thinking that I didn't love you or me thinking you didn't love me."  
  
"What about Sam, Sonny?" Carly asked, feeling tears coming.  
  
"Sam.. she was your replacement but she can't live up to you. No one can, no one ever will. Sam.. she doesn't matter." Sonny growled. "I love you, Carly. Thats what matters."  
  
"I love you too, Sonny." Carly said after a few seconds of silence, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(A/N) So much CarSon, so little time! Thats why I've decided to from 20 minutes a week for the cellphones to 90 minutes, LMAO. I actually am pretty content with the "I love you"s. I didn't feel like it was too rushed in the story so I'm actually satisfied, I think Sonny said some things he wouldn't of in the show (it'd be differant if I owned the show, though! LMAO) but I quess its okay. Please review! BTW: Thankyou all so much for all the reviews! I really appriciate them!


	10. Leave it behind

(A/N) Someone asked why Sonny and Jason weren't trying to rescue the girls. I don't know if anyone remebers Ricardo, but he's tracking them down. There will be interaction with Ricardo in this chapter. Also I am SOOO sorry this chapter is so short but its been weeks and there has been nothing. So I have to give you guys something. I've complained of writer block before but I've just found out what REAL writers block is but I'm not going to complain about it because It'll probebly just get worse if I do. I apologize of the lack of updates also.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"But we can't do this again, Sonny." Carly continued, Sonny let out a frusterated sigh. "You said it yourself, we'll throw ourself into the same cycle of lies, betrayal, pain. Sonny, its just not worth it."  
  
"Carly, why can't you-" Sonny started but got cut off.  
  
"Sonny, do you even remember the pain?" Carly asked. "I know you remeber the betrayal. I mean for you its 'Never forgive or forget.'"  
  
Sonny let out a scoffing snort and shook his head while Carly ranted on about his antics. He was getting ticked, patience running increadible thin. The woman was the most stubborn, selfish, spiteful thing he'd ever met, not to mention headstrong. And it made him love her even more.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Carly?" Sonny snapped, interupting Carly in middle of a sentance. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm willing to forgive AND forget?"  
  
Carly calmed down abruptibly, reviewing his words in her head. She had a once in a life time chance to either make Sonny's life hell or prove whether or not Sonny truely loved her, maybe both at the same time. She jolted out of her thoughts as she heard Courtney shift in her sleep and looked back to see tears stream down her best friends face. She knew why too.  
  
"Fine." She said, a slight aura of satisfication in her voice. "I want you to forgive, Courtney.. and mean it." She heard Sonny let out a frusterated sigh. "Tell Jason the same thing, I'm sure he'll listen to you. Since you are the only person he seems to ever listen to."  
  
"Alright, hand the phone over to Courtney." Sonny said shortly after Carly finished.  
  
"Oh, I'm not done." Carly said, her mood rapidly changing from bad to good. "I want you to stop being Mr. Drug Lord. No more codes, no more me leaving the room, no more threats, or constant danger. I want you to leave it all behind or leave me.. and the boys behind."

* * *

The phone rang, tearing Jason out of his sleep. Without opening his eyes he felt around the night stand for the phone. He found it and picked it up off the reciver.  
  
"Morgan." He said grogily.  
  
"Mr. Morgan." a man said on the other end. "This is Ricardo, I have some good and bad news."  
  
Jason opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 3:16 in the morning.  
  
"Couldn't you have called Sonny?" Jason asked, upset that the man woke him from his sleep.  
  
"I did." Ricardo said. "The phone line is busy."  
  
"Fine," Jason growled. "Whats the news?"  
  
"I've found the yacht," Ricardo informed. "Which means I've found your and Mr. Corinthos' wife."

* * *

Silence, utter silence. Sonny's face was scrunched up in thought. Wondering what to do, wondering why he hadn't seen it coming. Forgiving Courtney was one thing but his job? He made a respectable reputation in the drug world, made sacrafices, killed, became a wanted man. Would he give his hard work up for something that could dissapear. Life was fragile, not everything stays when you want it to.  
  
"Alright." Sonny said. Carlys mouth dropped and eyes grew wide. "I'll sell the waterfronts as soon as the shipments due for today goes through. I'll set a meeting with the Five Families and seperate meetings with Faith and Lorenzo informing them of my retirment after we find you two and get you back home. Now can I talk to Courtney so I can call my point proven."  
  
Carly was speechless, she couldn't move or breath for that matter. She was completly shocked, having expecting a harsh laugh from Sonny and a speech on how it just wasn't worth it. But she was wrong, she was wrong and she couldn't figure out how she could be. She had asked Sonny to give up his job many times, what made this time differant?  
  
"Carly?" Sonny asked. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Ya." Carly said, finally able to find her voice. "I'll wake Courtney up, hold on."  
  
Carly walked over to Courtney and gently shook her till she opened her eyes. Courtney looked up at Carly.  
  
"Whats going on?" Courtney asked as she yawned.  
  
"Sonny wants to talk to you." Carly said quietly before handing the cellphone to Courtney.  
  
Courtney hesisted before she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Courtney. Hi." Sonny said, brotherly worry overcoming him. "Are you okay? Jason said you were in a coma. How did-"  
  
"Sonny, please." Courtney interupted. "You should know me by now. I get out of all sorts of things without a scrape."  
  
"That is true." Sonny smiled and Courtney giggled. Things turned to a more serious note when Sonny heard Carly clear her throught in the background. "Courtney, you know I-I was wrong to get angery at you, for-for calling the cops. You were just being the lawful woman you,uh, you should be. I just want to say-to say I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't apologize, Sonny," Courtney said before Sonny even finished. "I should."

* * *

Jason jolted up, he was fully awake now. He figured that was the good news, it was good news and it was even better that he found it so fast. But what he needed to know was the bad news. Ricardo figured that and he quickly went on to the worser part of it.  
  
"They are nearest American city is Tulum, Quintana Roo, Mexico. The problem is we don't know is they are closer to Africa or America. The satalitte information couldn't tell us, so I suggest seeing if the women on the yacht could get it closer to America. Finding them would be easier and there would be less hastle." Ricardo said, rather politely.  
  
"I can see why you charge so much." Jason muttered. "Thankyou, I'll pass the information to Sonny." With that he hung up.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(A/N) Well, I told you it was going to be short.. and awfull. No there wasn't any Jason/Courtney interaction. I'll fit it into the next chapter, I'm for some odd reason obbessing over Sonny and Carly right now. All though I'm happy Sonny is going to give up his job in the story I don't want it to happen on the show. The show would lose alot of ZING! and POW! lol, it just wouldn't be as fun. Anyway, sorry for rambling and please review!! [P.S. Yes, Tulum IS a real city/town, I did my research :)] 


	11. The realization

A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone is happy to see me back. Sorry about my hiatus, I suppose I should finish what I started! Since everyone has been so good to me and given me 85 reviews (and everyone who reviewed, I am soo grateful!) I decided I should stop being a prick and finish my story! lol

* * *

Jason flew down the stairs, he needed to get to Sonny as soon as possible. The sooner he got to Sonny, the sooner the girls were safe. Jason jumped down the first flight of stairs onto the landing and lost his footing, his head rammed into the wall and he ricocheted off the wall and down the second flight of stairs. He couldn't get up and soon he was surrounded by pitch black.

Jason woke up, and instead of finding himself on the floor he was standing. Courtney was right in front of him, dressed in white, a glow was around her. Jason soon realized that he was wearing a tux and a priest was beside them.

'Oh my god.' Jason thought, 'It's our wedding day.'

He looked at Courtney and he couldn't help but smile. He actually felt happy; he felt like he did on their wedding day, he felt like the world was finally turning like it should. He squeezed her and she returned the squeeze but suddenly the scene changed. They were at his penthouse and Courtney was crying, she was waving around papers. She slammed them on the desk and opened the door to leave.

"Jason," Courtney said as she wiped away her tears, "If you want this so bad, you sign the papers first."

Jason couldn't say anything, he just looked at the divorce papers on the desk and shook his head. He looked up at Courtney as she began to talk to him again and his heart froze. There was a man behind her holding a gun and aiming it at her. Jason tried telling her to get on the ground, he tried to move to push her out of the way but he was like stone. Shots rang out and Courtney collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood started forming around her. The man ran and Jason quickly ran to Courtney. He lifted her limp body up and brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Courtney," Jason pleaded, "Wake up."

He checked her pulse and he felt none. He suddenly felt like there was no reason the world should keep on turning. He looked at Courtney's pale face and he set his forehead on hers. A lone tear slid off his face and onto Courtney's cheek.

"Please don't leave me, Courtney." Jason whispered, "I love you."

* * *

"What?" Sonny was genuinely confused, "Why should you apologize? You did something you believed was right."

"Sonny, you don't understand." Courtney muttered, "You guys told me from the start that I had to stay out of the way when it came to your and Jason's business and I didn't."

Carly's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe that Courtney took this one in a lifetime thing from Sonny and totally drop it. She wanted so badly for Sonny to have to say sorry and mean it and she knew Courtney wanted it too.

"Courtney!" Carly snapped, "Sonny's apologizing to you, take the apology because you know it's the only one you'll get."

"Carly, will you chill?" Courtney growled.

"Well, I tell you what, Courtney." Sonny said, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Sounds like a deal." Courtney smiled and handed the phone back to Carly.

"Well, I did what you asked." Sonny said simply, "Now can you get that damn stick out of your ass and come back home to stay?"

"Sonny," Carly asked after a while, "Am I dreaming or something?"

"Well, uh, I sure hope not." Sonny said, "Because if you-you are dreaming, everything I just did would, uh, have gone to waste."

Carly laughed, "Just get us home, please."

* * *

Jason's woke with a start and he looked around franticly. There was no lifeless Courtney; he let out a sigh of relief. He got up and rubbed his head, trying to remember what happened. It suddenly came to him in a flash, Ricardo, Mexico. He jolted out the door, across the hall and flung Sonny's door open. Sonny was on the phone and he was startled when Jason rushed in.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Jason said breathlessly.

"Carly, why?"

"Ricardo found 'em." Jason replied, "Can I talk to Carly?"

"Ya, sure." Sonny said and handed the phone to him.

"Carly?" Jason asked.

"Ya, what's going on?" Carly replied, confused.

"Ask someone if you're closer to the America's or to Africa."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, I'm giving the phone to Courtney while I ask our guard."

"Did you guys find us?" Courtney asked as soon as she was handed the phone.

"Almost." Jason replied, then after a moment of silence he spoke, "Why did you hang up last night?"

"I didn't, I thought you did." Courtney said quietly.

"No, I guess the call just dropped."

"I thought you hung up on me because you didn't accept my apology or something."

"No, I do." Jason said and sighed, "I should be thanking you."

"What?" Courtney said, confusion in her tone, "Why?"

"You kept me out of prison, maybe even kept me alive."

"Something's not right." Courtney said after a while, "You're lying to me or something."

"Courtney," Jason was taken aback. He'd always been honest to her, why would she think that he was lying to her? "I'd never lie to you, ever."

"It's just both of you taking me back in in one night?" Courtney shook her head, "You guys hate me, remember?"

"No, I don't." Jason paused, "I-I love you, Courtney.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I haven't watched GH since school started because it always airs at 1pm, so I know that I did an awful Jason. I hope you guys at least partially enjoyed it. 


End file.
